THIS PROJECT IS RETIRED
Yourfavoritemartian (or YFM) is a music channel created by Ray William Johnson in March of 2006. The channel has over 1,847,590 subscribers, and is currently the 23rd most subscribed channel, and the second most subscribed music channel on YouTube. The channel had much anticipation ever since it was first mentioned. The first official video of the channel, a music video called My Balls, was released on January 26, 2011 and a week after uploading, had 6.5 million views, becoming one of the most viral videos in YouTube history. As of June 31, 2012, there are 39 uploaded videos by YourFavoriteMartian. YFM h as also launched a short film series in October of 2011 entitled 'Your Favorite Martian: The Series', which feature the antics of PuffPuff and the other members while on tour. As of May 9th 2012, Yourfavoritemartian has started doing cover songs, saving all of their original songs for their album which should come out in late 2012. Characters 'Band Members' PuffPuff Humbert (Vocals/Piano)- The lead singer and also is seen with a piano sometimes. He is seen with a red hooded-sweatshirt and black jeans (Voiced by Ray William Johnson) DeeJay (Turntables/Vocals)- The DJ. He wears a light blue track suit and light blue jeans (which makes him look like he's wearing oversized pajamas). He is voiced by Ricky Shucks. Benatar (Guitar Bass/Keytar Player/Piano/Vocals)- A man with blond hair and a blue suit. He also has blue jeans.The first time he sang was in "Grandma Got a Facebook". and in "Friend Zone" Why He got In the Friend Zone Because of Mr. Douchbag He is voiced by Jesse Cale (a.k.a - McSwagger). Axel Chains (Drums)- A drummer who has a black shirt with a skull on it and black jeans. He is the only one so far who has not sang an actual verse or line. It seems he has been singing in "Santa Hates Poor Kids" by saying We'' ac''apella and in "Douchbag" when he sings the chorus with the others. In 'Fight for your right' Beastie boys cover, Axel says 'man you look stupid' after the line, Stay inside this house if theyre the clothes your gonna wear.' 'Other Characters' {C Corona-''' Appears in "Bottles of Beer." In "Bottles of Beer," Puff has a crush on her and gets to touch her breast. She is also Mexican. 'Mr. Douchebag-' Appears in "Mr. Douchebag" and "Friend Zone." The song "Mr. Douchebag" is about him, and it is about all his faults. In "Friend Zone," he is dating the girl that Benetar is in the friend zone with. He also appears in "Just A Friend" 'Grandma-' Appears in "Grandma Got a Facebook." The song "Grandma Got a Facebook," it describes Grandma's addiction to Facebook and all the things she does on Facebook. Grandma is also YFMTS in 'die for rock and roll.' 'Wilton-' Appears in "Nerd Rage" and "Take Over the World." The song "Nerd Rage," is sung by him (voiced by Ray William Johnson) and describes the things he rages about. He also appears in "Just A Friend" 'Shitty G-' Appears in "Shitty G." The song "Shitty G" is about him and how he lives his life. '''Guest Members Wax- He is featured in Orphan Tears and Stalkin' Your Mom. He wears black jeans and a white snow leopard coat. Destorm- He is featured in Fight To Win. He wears a backwards hat, a white shirt ,and blue jeans. Hoodie Allen- He is featured in 8-Bit World. He wears a tight white and brown abstract t-shirt, and blue jeans Nice Peter-''' He is featured in Whip Yo Kids. He wears a pale blue shirt with a orange smiley face, and grayish green pants 'Mike Posner-' He is featured in She Looks Like Sex (Remix) and he is the original creator of this song. '''Dumbfoundead- He is featured in White Boy Wasted and wears a green beanie and has a tattoo on his right arm. List Of Songs *Note 1 Views are updated as of May 23rd, 2012. *Note 2 The songs can be found on the wikia pages for them. Go to those pages by clicking on the name of the song in the chart. *#Your Favorite Martian Songs Trivia *On the Yourfavoritemartian YouTube page, Benatar is seen with a black keytar. However, in most music videos, he is seen with a red keytar *In Tig Ol' Bitties, you can see the bandmembers as teenagers, except for Axel Chains (drummer), which makes it seem like Axel meet the others later on. *Ray is originally named PuffPuff Humbert, but he is considered as Ray. *Your Favorite Martian got its name from My Favorite Martian. *Your Favorite Martian has been up since 2006, created before Ray's main account, which was made in March, 2008. *Robot Bar Fight is the only video with just Ray and Axel in it. *Ray has the excact same outfit as Ray from FAttY SPiNS *There is an official T-Shirt on Ray's website that reads the heights of the band members. PuffPuff is 5'7", DeeJay (not counting the afro) is 5'8", Benatar is 6'0" and Axel is 6'2". *In the series by Animonster (YFMTS), Axel talks. However, in the music videos, he never sings. *Out of the 10 highest rated songs for Yourfavoritemartian, eight of them are from the newer animation and song style, making the new songs more favored Category:Users Category:Music Category:Music videos by number of views Category:Most Viewed videos in the Music category Category:Videos by Yourfavoritemartian1 Category:Youtube-Poop Characters Category:Users Category:Music Category:Music videos by number of views Category:Most Viewed videos in the Music category Category:Videos by Yourfavoritemartian1 Category:Youtube-Poop Characters Category:RayWilliamJohnson Category:YouTuber Category:YouTube Poop